The One That Got Away
by ThankYouForTheMusicKlaine
Summary: What happens when true love is disbanded by fear? Will love prevail or will hurt emotions and mistakes ruin everything? Much better than summary :P
1. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter of my new story The One That Got Away. It might seem a little M in the beginning but I promise it's not! It also may seem like a STD fic, but again, I'm not going down that road. Oh and my final promise is that though very angsty, this is a happy Klaine FIC. I'm really excited so please READ REVIEW AND ALERT! :) Thanks and enjoy!

ONE LAST THING- In this Gleeniverse, Rachel and Kurt got into NYADA and Finn is going to some college in Ohio.(I don't really care what he's doing, I just didn't want him to be in N.Y with them) Mike is at some dance school that's near enough so he can visit often.

"Mmmmm," a voice murmured into Kurt's ear, causing his eyes to fly open. "Morning, dollface,"  
Thin, bony fingers crawled up his pale thigh, reaching for his groin.  
Kurt let his eyes close, swallowing the bile rising in his throat.  
"You like that, Baby?" the wiry man groaned, straddling the countertenor. His eye sprang open.  
He couldn't place the face before him. He was tan, with bleach blonde hair and gray eyes, blackened with excitement. He didn't know his name or anything else about him, but judging from their state of undress, they had gotten to know each other real well the night before.  
The night before... Kurt couldn't remember a single thing. He recalled walking out of the microscopic apartment Rachel and him shared, arguing with her about him ditching "Roomie Karoke Night". He remembered flashing his fake i.d at a large bodyguard and booming music. But nothing about this stranger.  
As the boy's sloppy kisses dropped lower, Kurt pushed him off in one swoop, looking around for his clothes.  
"Oh come on babe, you weren't like that last night!" the Ken-esque man complained.  
"Yah well last night I was wasted. I would've done that with any idiot who'd laid down," Kurt snapped, yanking on his jeans. The boy laughed without humor, running a hand through his hair.  
"Oh I see, you're one of those..."  
Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"A slut? Yah, lil bit," he muttered.  
"No- I mean yah, but you're a certain type. You're the 'my first love swiped my V card and then we broke up and now I pretend to think sex is meaningless fun because since he let me go obviously taking my virginity meant nothing to him'."  
Kurt froze, anger swelling up inside him.  
_He was my first dad. He was my first and he dumped me._  
Shaking his head manically, the pale diva buttoned up his striped blouse.  
"You know nothing about me,"  
The blonde took a step forward, staring Kurt in the eye.  
"Oh but I do... You don't know my name and you don't even remember last night but hey, at least you got to forget about him for a while,"  
Blaine  
Kurt shook with anger. He had forgotten that name. He had completly wiped it from his mind till now. He had resorted to pronouns like "he" and "That Warbler". He had stopped himself from thinking of him and therefore had numbed the pain that held his heart prisoner every time that name slipped into his mind.  
Kurt stalked torwards the door. He suddenly looked back, glaring.  
"What about you?" he snarled.  
"What kind of whore are you?"  
The still-nude boy was laying across the bed lazily, legs crossed. He smirked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Daddy issues,"  
Kurt's eyes narrowed and he walked out of the apartment.  
A few glances at street signs told him where he was and he sighed. He really needed to try to limit his one-night-stands to men within a one-mile radius of his closet of a apartment.  
As Kurt began his long walk home, memories that he had spent the summer forgetting resurfaced with vengeance.  
_I'm sorry, I just don't think I can do long-distance. We need to end things before we both get hurt.  
Before we get hurt? Before? Too damn late Anderson! Too damn late.  
_And then the tears had come. And Blaine had left.  
Kurt had walked out to his car, leaving the darkening park. He had sat in his car for hours, ignoring his vibrating phone. His father had yanked open the door.  
_Kurt! What the hell happened? Where have you been!  
He was my first. He was my first and he dumped me_.  
Burt's face had fell.  
_What? How- Why- I- I'm sorry kid, I'm so sorry.  
_Seeing his father's expression, Kurt's face had restructured itself, forming a smile.  
_It's fine Dad. I'm fine. I just got a headache and didn't want to drive. My phone must've been off. I'm sorry.  
_Burt had swallowed the lie at the time. But as Kurt had marched into the house, leaving his phone in his car, Burt had checked.  
Full bars. Vibrate turned up to the highest level.  
_Dude what happened? Mom and Burt freaked!  
Hobbit dumped you? Oh Ima go ALL Lima Hieghts Adjacent on that fool!  
I'm fine, we just broke up. It's fine.  
_As Kurt walked up the long flight of stairs to his apartment, he tried to count the number of times he had said those words.  
_I'm fine_  
To the New Directions. To his father. To Ms. Pillsbury. To the Lima Bean barista he had bumped into at the grocery store. To the man he woke up next to after going for "just one drink" at Scandals. To himself.  
Kurt bit back tears, limping into his apartment. Whoever that slut-psychiatrist had been, he had not been gentle.  
"Kurt!"  
Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned to face his frazzled roommate.  
"Where have you been?" she demanded, her gaze raking over his body. She was still dressed in her Aladdin pajamas, clutching a mug of tea.  
"I was just about to call Burt-"  
"Rachel I've told you before, Dad doesn't need to know what I've been up to. I'm a big boy, I don't need my dad to protect me from the scary men," Kurt crossed his arms. He couldn't believe she had even thought about calling his father. They had discussed numerous times that Burt didn't need any worries about Kurt catching some disease or alcohol poisoning.  
"Kurt, it's noon,"  
"It was a long walk," Kurt shrugged, pulling off his leather jacket. Rachel shook her long mane of darkness, taking a dramatic breath.  
"Look Kurt I've accepted that you suddenly don't see a problem with sleeping around every night, but you at least need to call. I was worried sick."  
"Rachel, I have pepper-spray and condoms, what more are you asking for?" Kurt spat sarcastically.  
"Please, Kurt condoms don't always completely-"  
"Oh come on Berry! This isn't about STDs or even mental health! It's about the fact that you're uncomfortable with me sleeping around with men!"  
"WHAT! My dads are gay, and they definitly had some crazy times in college!"  
Kurt threw his hands into the air.  
"Ugh! Not the 'My Dads are Gay' card! Not again!"  
Rachel stomped her foot, somewhat comically, attempting to keep calm.  
"As long as you stop playing the 'You're Homophobic' card! You know it's bullshit, Hummel, it's just your defense for EVERYTHING."  
Something in Kurt's jaw began jumping as he shook his head slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. If Blaine was here, he would pry the fingers away, kissing each one.  
_What's wrong, angel?_  
Grief shook Kurt's body nearly causing him to fall to his knees.  
"Look Rach, I understand you're trying to help. But I don't need it. I'm being safe, I'm getting straight As at NYADA. I'm fine."  
Rachel bit her lip. He wasn't going to listen. That was crystal clear.  
"Fine," she repeated. "Tell me you at least knew his name this time?" Her eyes became doe-like, begging for a straw to grasp at.  
"Yah, Jake... Jake Riley," Kurt lied. He hated causing Rachel pain, or anybody for that matter. And what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
Besides, he was fine.

"You think I'm pretty, without any make up on,"  
Blaine glanced up from his book, a tattered copy of Moby Dick. He had been attempting not to think of all the inappropriate jokes he had made when Kurt had read it during his senior year when Tina had turned on the radio. Pushing thoughts of Kurt blushing with his lovely bell-like laughter aside Blaine closed his eyes.  
"Can you please turn that off?" he whispered.  
"Oh! Oh of course," Tina jumped off Blaine's bed, hitting the boombox. "Sorry,"  
Blaine put on a smile.  
"No, it's fine. I'm probably overreacting,"  
The gothic girl patted his arm warmly.  
"You don't have to be that way around me," she reminded him.  
"Who was there when you were bawling your eyes out stuffing your face with triple fudge ice-cream and throwing cheetos at Meg Ryan?"  
Blaine winced, laughing as he remembered that awful day.  
He had come home the night before. The night he broke his own heart. He had crawled into bed without a word to his parents, a single tear dripping down his cheek as he fell asleep. The real sorrow had hit the next morning. Waking up after a horrible nightmare, Blaine had clutched at the space beside him, yearning for Kurt's soothing touch. When his fingers had found nothing, he had reached for his phone. It wasn't till he found Kurt's name in the contact list when he remembered. Tears spilling down his face, he had scrolled to Tina's number. She had sat vigil with him for two days straight.  
_It's fine Tina, I just really wish I hadn't had to do that. I love him. I really do. But it's ok, I'll move on, I'm fine."  
_It's ok. I'll move on. I'm fine. Lie after lie after lie. And Blaine knew they were lies but he simply couldn't face the truth.  
"I've been thinking," Tina began, pulling Blaine out of his pain.  
"Oh no, not thinking!" he teased.  
She shoved him playfully.  
"Yes, yes thinking! And well you see, I have this cousin,"  
The tenor froze. No... She wouldn't! Would she?  
"And he's really cute and well gay. And I told him about you and he really wants to meet you," she finished quickly, preparing herself for the worst.  
Blaine blinked, processing her words.  
Dating. Dating a boy other than Kurt. Dating a boy who wasn't perfect in every single way possible.  
His first instinct was to scream, to tell Tina to leave. How could she even suggest that! Especially on the bed that Kurt and he had made so many memories on. It was horrible. But he knew he couldn't. He had to move on. He had to let go. He was sure Kurt had some new hot boyfriend or at least wasn't wallowing like Blaine was.  
"Sounds great," he choked out. Tina looked shocked.  
"Oh, Uh okay, yah lemme text him." She glanced at Blaine, searching his expression. He appeared to be lost in thought.  
She grinned encouragingly.  
"His name is Evan, he's really nice. He plays piano,"  
Blaine made his face brighten, although all he could think of was Kurt and him playing together in the music rooms at both Dalton and McKinley, laughing together, singing together...  
"That's great!" he stuttered. "When can we meet?"  
As if on cue, Tina's phone buzzed with enthusiasm. Blaine prayed that this Evan boy was suddenly unavalible. Or perhaps had moved to Antartica?  
_Stop it Anderson, you need to move on_, He thought for the thousandth time. Moving on. It was something he knew he had to do, but never could.  
Tina squealed excitedly.  
"He can do dinner Friday! And Mike's in town that weekend, so we can make it a double!"  
Blaine grimaced, forcing himself to match her joy.  
"Fantastic!"  
Sensing his slight sarcasm, the girl threw his arms around him. His lips curved upward as he embraced her back. It was nothing like Kurt's love-filled hugs but it was nice.  
"Thank you Blaine, I know this is hard for you. But I think this is a step in a good direction,"  
Blaine nodded, fighting the urge to protest. Any direction away from Kurt was a bad one.  
But he had to move on.

Well what do yah think! Please review! Let me know if you think I need to make it less gritty, I want to keep it T but feel free to tell me if you think it's a bit M. I'll try and post the next chapter in the next few days. It's pretty angsty but this plot has been bugging me for a while and I think it's going to be good! Reviews are perfect to me ;) Klisses and Klugs to all!


	2. Chapter 2

Who's ready for Chapter Dos? Yay! :) More angst this chapter, I promise things are about to get REALLY interesting though!  
I don't own anything. Enjoy!

"5,6,7,8" Clacking filled the room as the students tapped their way through Razzle Dazzle 'Em from Chicago. Sweat on his brow, Kurt moved effortlessly across the floor.  
_Please Artie, please let Tony have a tap solo!  
_Kurt tripped, the memory shaking his concentration. Blaine had wanted to do a tap dance so bad during Westside. In the end, Artie had done both Kurt and Blaine one better, placing a tap duet in the middle of the Jett song for Officer Krumpke and Tony. Visions of rehearsal flashed through Kurt's mind, including when they got bored and took a break to "practice" other things. Blush colored his cheeks.  
_Mmmmm we should practice,  
I thought we were?  
_"Focus Hummel!" called Madame Durity from the front of the room. Kurt quaked with frustration for the third time that day. Ever since that morning with "Jake Riley", memories that had used to remain dormant in the back of his mind had pushed their way forward.  
_Don't forget me, I swear, I remember you said_.  
_Oh gaga,_ Kurt thought angrily. _Pull it together, this is NOT the time to break into Adele  
_He threw himself into the routine, breathing heavily as he finished with a perfect flourish.  
"All right everyone that's it for the day," Durity announced. Sighs of relief echoed throughout the room. Kurt unlaced his tap shoes, not looking forward to the next few hours. He had nothing to do till Rachel got home, but it was a school night so he couldn't go out. This left him two hours of solitude. Solitude was bad. It left too much time for thoughts. For memories...  
"Mr. Hummel?" He glanced around, finding Madame Durity standing behind him. The tiny woman looked puzzled, with her hand on her hip.  
"Yes Madame Durity?" Kurt rose, clutching his satchel and tap shoes.  
"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry about earlier; I just lost focus for a moment. It won't happen again."  
She squinted at him, tapping her foot unconsciously.  
"On Broadway, you can't just lose concentration. You know that."  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry. There's no real excuse, it won't happen again," Kurt bowed his head.  
_Damn it Hummel, this is what happens when you wallow about your stupid ex-boyfriend when you should be focusing on getting a girl off of murderess row!  
_"Don't beat yourself up," the ex-Rockette's face softened. "I know you and you wouldn't have messed up unless you had something important on your mind,"  
Kurt stared at the wooden ground, refusing to look her in the eye.  
"Ummm sort of, but don't worry, I won't let it affect me again,"  
Durity's green eyes narrowed.  
"You know, if you don't let your problems affect your performance, you'll never make good art. You have to face your emotions to find passion Mr. Hummel."  
"I'm fine," Kurt repeated, strutting out the door.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, memories of Blaine and him belting out "Friday" by Rebecca Black and "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry filling his mind as he glanced at the calendar. Bundling in his best wool winter coat, Kurt headed out the door.  
The day went by slowly. In his last class, a private vocal lesson with Carmen Tibideaux he glanced at the clock, begging it to go faster. This week had been awful, with Blaine sneaking into his mind every other moment. All he needed was a couple of drinks and a night away and he would be back to normal.  
"Before you leave," began Madame. "I'd like to give you a new piece to work on," Curiosity biting at him, Kurt raised his eyebrows as Carmen fished through her briefcase.  
"Aw hah!" she smiled, pulling out a packet of papers. Kurt read the words.  
Every muscle in his body froze. He felt the blood rush from his face, his hands clenching into fists. Not that song. Any song but that one.  
Ms**. **Tibideaux looked up at her student, furrowing her brow.  
"Mr. Hummel what in heavens name is wrong?" she cried, flabbergasted. Snapping out of his reverie, Kurt gasped, trying to form a smile.  
"No-Nothing, I'm fine,"  
The words came out watery, like he was about to burst into tears. His teacher raised her thick eyebrows, causing her turban to move back.  
"Kurt, you look like you just saw a ghost,"  
The pale diva swallowed hard.  
"I did Westside Story last year, so these just surprised, that's all,"  
Taking a deep breath, the teacher gazed at the talented but troubled boy before her.  
"You know Mr. Hummel, many of my colleagues have shown concern about you,"  
Kurt's eyes widened.  
"What? Why? I'm, I'm getting straight As!" he protested manically.  
Sighing, Ms. Tibideauxcraned her neck, looking her young pupil straight in the eye.  
"Yes, and you deserve those marks. But many of your teachers have said that you seem passionless. Including me."  
Kurt shifted his weight from side to side, gulping back tears.  
"You get good grades because your technique is perfect. You have the skills but no emotion behind them. I know I'm being blunt but it needs to be said."  
Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, begging himself not to cry.  
"What is wrong with Tonight?" she demanded.  
Kurt and Blaine had walked into Blaine's room, nervous as hell.  
_Do you want to put some music on?  
S-sure  
_Matching breath-taking smiles had appeared on their faces as the music began to play. They had kneeled on Blaine's bed, lips joining.  
_For here you are,  
And what was once a world,  
Is a star...  
Tonight  
_Tears cascaded down Kurt's face.  
"I- It's just... I'm sorry, please I'm fine, I just need to go and I'll be fine. I just-"  
"Is it about that young man who was with you at your audition?"  
Kurt's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  
"W-What?"  
"The one with the dark hair? Kind of short?"  
Darkness surrounded him as his eyelids slammed shut.  
"I know it's stupid,"

Tibideaux leaned back, taking in the mess in front of her. She stroked her chin thoughtfully. A few moments later, Kurt felt a book being pressed into his hands.  
"I know this is going to be challenging, but you need to sing this song. Class for us is cancelled till next Friday. In the meantime, I want you to pour all your feelings into this song. Turn it into a song of anger or grief or whatever you are feeling,"  
Kurt's heart fell in his chest, dread weighing it down.  
Madame could practically see him putting his walls back up.  
"Ok," he whispered softly, wiping away his tears and correcting his posture.  
Frowning, the woman motioned to the door.  
"You may go,"

Blaine Anderson could barely remember the last time he had gone on a date like this. Where he was only going to please the people around him.

_Bethany Brite _he thought lazily, recalling the girl his parents had set him up with freshman year. It was the exact same feeling though. Dread, not having a clue what to wear, but not really giving a crap at the same time. He stared at himself in the mirror, examining the ensemble he had thrown on. A deep purple collar shirt with a black tie and straight leg jeans. He looked very different from the boy he had been with Kurt. After that night, Blaine had stowed all his bow ties in the back of his closet. He figured no one else knew how to properly adjust them but Kurt anyway. And wearing skin tight jeans just felt wrong.

Glancing at the clock, Blaine grabbed his wallet, running down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath, his mind wandering to a memory that seemed a thousand years old.

He had knocked politely on the Hudson-Hummel door, humming Candles. Kurt had opened it, looking insanely hot in a pair of limb-hugging jeans, a ebony v-neck t-shirt and a blue, gray and green woven scarf.

_Come on Anderson. Move on._

He yanked open the door. There stood Mike, Tina and a tall stranger. Blaine flashed a rehersed smile., holding out his hand as he stepped into the cold.

"Blaine Anderson, wonderful to meet you," Evan grinned, shaking Blaine's hand firmly. Almost as hard as Burt had, ages ago.

_So where you taking my boy?_

_Dinner and a movie, sir_

_Don't overdue it, kid. No one likes a brown-noser._

"Evan Cohen," the gangly teen answered. He was good-looking. Dark hair, dark eyes, but a certain air that brought cheeriness to the lightless look. Nothing like Kurt, who's bright outfits purpose was to distract from his dramatic personality.

The kids ended up at Breadstix, chowing down on pasta and salad. Blaine kept up decent conversation, throwing in small smiles and chuckles every few minutes. Evan seemed like a nice guy, he played piano and sang a bit, he played lacrosse and was obsessed with Harry Potter. But as wonderful as he was, he wasn't Kurt. He didn't know designers just by looking at the stiching. He couldn't identify a showtune by only the first measure. He wasn't perfect.

So when Evan walked Blaine to his door, it felt as if there was a bat stuck in his stomach. He couldn't kiss this stranger. He just couldn't.

"I had a fantastic time tonight, Blaine," Evan beamed, reaching the door. Blaine was about to tell him good night and run inside like there was a fire behind him when his phone buzzed. It was from Tina.

_**Go for it! It'll help, I promise.**_

Blaine gulped, glancing torwards the car where Mike and Tina lurked. There was no way they couldn't see them. He leaned in, breathing in the odd new scent. Kurt had always smelled nice, a mixture of coffee, hairspray and baked goods. This boy smelled like rain on concrete. Not bad, but horribly different from the angel of Blaine's regrets.

The painful action was quick, like ripping off a Band Aid. Evan's lips were chapped, rough and rugged, unlike Kurt's ridicuolously soft mouth. He sucked on Blaine's upper lip for a moment and finally pulled away. In the mean time, Blaine had somehow made his arm move to the back of the teen's neck. It was a safe place, a place that he had never touched Kurt because Kurt had read once in Seventeen that a boy grabbing you behind the neck was a sign of disrespect.

Evan grinned, tapping Blaine on the nose and winking. He skipped back to the car, leaving Blaine to stumble inside.

And cry himself to a restless sleep.

Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW AND ALERT! Thanks so much to the people who have! Klisses and Klugs to all!

**UPDATE! So sorry that Carmen Tibideaux was called "-" last time :P I typed it on my phone during school and couldn't remember how to spell her name and then I forgot to fix it! So now it's fixed! Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's legs carried him out of Tibiduax's office as if they were on autopilot. He couldn't think straight. Thoughts swarmed through his mind, attempting once more to pick up the pieces of his heart. His phone buzzed.  
_**Rachel: Hey make sure you stop by before you go out tonight, there's a surprise waiting for you here!**_  
The phones interruption snapped him out of his reverie and he glanced up, aware of his surroundings. He was at Flame, the gay bar nearest to NYADA. He hesitated at the door, his eyes flashing from his phone to the entrance.  
_I bet she just got me a coffee or sumthin_, he yanked open the door, his ocean orbs darkening.  
"Here a little early today, ay sunshine?" the bartender commented. Normally Kurt came in at nine or ten. It was 5.  
He took a seat, not having the energy to make a good comeback.  
"Something strong please," He attempted to smile softly. The man raised a bushy eyebrow, grabbing a glass.  
"Something troubling you Porcelain?"  
"Please don't call me that," whispered Kurt. Memories filled his mind.  
_I really wish Coach Sylvester wouldn't call me Porcelain.  
Why? I love your skin; it's so pretty and nice!  
_Kurt had laughed.  
_Exactly! Am I a doll or a man?  
_Blaine had wiggled his eyebrows, leaning forward to capture the fretting boy's lips in his.  
_Definitely a man,_  
Kurt drained the glass of mysterious liquid in seconds, asking for another. Hours later, he was sufficiently wasted.  
"Mmm another p-p-plahezzz," he murmured, placing his head in his hands. The motion caused his phone to slip out of his pocket, landing on the wood floor.  
"Stupid f-fa-fooh-en" Kurt groaned, leaning down to rescue it. With his touch, the phone came to life.  
_**23 Missed Calls From Rachel Berry  
27 New Texts from Rachel Berry**_  
"Nope! I'm not answering you!" the drunken countertenor told the phone solemnly. He stowed the phone in his jacket pocket. Receiving his new beverage, Kurt turned to the mob of dancers behind him. He spotted a particularly energetic dancer grinding with a bored looking man. Smirking, he strutted forward, coming in between the two and moving his hips against the energy-full young man. He had bright orange hair, complete with freckles and green eyes.  
"Hey baby," he laughed, pressing his hips into Kurt.  
"You wanna get outta here?" the diva yelled, not wanting to waste any time. Green eyes widened and Kurt caught the boy's lips in his, biting sharply, throwing his tongue into the redhead's mouth. He pulled back, letting his hands wander over the man.  
"Come on, let's go," he whispered, nibbling at the boy's ear. The boy grinned.  
"Your place or mine?"  
"I'm just visiting, so yours," The lie slipped out of Kurt easily, instinct at this point. The ginger pulled Kurt out of the bar, leading him by the tie.  
"Come along, sweet thing,"

The next morning, Kurt awoke like he always did. Confused, dazed, and not remembering a single thing. All he remembered was leaving Tibidua's. Making sure he had his phone, wallet and of course clothes, Kurt slipped out of the strange apartment, not wanting to wake the boy he had named Annie since he awakened.  
The trek to his house was fairly short this time. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for Rachel's wrath. He was pretty sure he hadn't even come home last night. He yanked open the door.  
No one appeared.  
"Rachel?" he called. "Are you home?"  
Footsteps sounded through the air, but of two people, not one. Brow furrowing in confusion, Kurt looked around. Two figures entered the room and Kurt's heart stopped.  
Burt Hummel stood in the hallway, his expression livid. Beside him was Rachel, a countenance of guilt and worry on her face. Silence filled the air.  
"D-Dad?" Kurt rubbed his pounding head, squinting.  
"Where the hell were you Kurt? Rachel's been cryin like there's no tomorrow, I've been worried sick, what the hell happened?" Yelling, Burt folded his arms.  
"I-I- what are you doing here?" Kurt sputtered, dropping his wallet on the couch. His father looked as if he was about to scream again, so Rachel stepped in.  
"I-I called him Monday. I told him you had been homesick lately," she murmured. Burt threw his arms in the air.  
"But I'm starting to get the feeling that there's more going on here!"  
Kurt looked down at the floor, searching for an excuse.  
"I-I have a boyfriend," he lied.  
"I didn't tell either of you cause I thought maybe it was too soon. We started going out in September. He surprised me after school and we went to his dorm after." For the second time in the past 12 hours, the lies slipped out of his mouth far too easily. But the absence of alcohol, along with the knowledge that the man in front of him was the opposite of a stranger. This man had raised him. This man had been there for Kurt, through Karofsky, through Blaine...  
And he was lying to him.  
Burt looked down at Rachel, apprehensive.  
"Does that make sense to you, Rachel?" he asked. Rachel stared at her feet, about to agree.  
"No," she shook her head.  
"Rachel!" shrieked Kurt. She lifted her head, eyes flaming.  
"Kurt, I'm sorry but this is the last straw. You at least normally come home! I had no idea where you were! You didn't answer your phone! You can't live like this!" Burt's eyes had grown wide as she ranted. He put his arm around the shaking woman, glancing at his son worriedly.  
"What is it Rach?"  
Kurt threw his hand over his mouth, quaking with horror.  
"Please, Rachel, don't,"  
The Jewish diva sucked in a shuttering breath.  
"Every weekend, Kurt goes out every night and drinks and..."  
Her brown eyes met gray, tear-filled ones and Kurt shook his head desperately.  
"And sleeps around. Different guys every night."  
Burt's arm fell from Rachel, as if stung. He sat down, searching his son's eyes.  
"Is this true?" he asked. Kurt swallowed, removing his jacket, avoiding his father's gaze.  
"It's not a big deal-" he began.  
"Kurt..." Burt shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "Have you been safe?"  
"Of course Dad. I'm not stupid,"  
At Kurt's words, Burt rose angrily.  
"Well then act like it!" he exclaimed.  
Kurt bit his lip. He had never meant for his father to find out, especially not like this. He had imagined the judgment, the disappointment, and the anger a million times before. But the reality was so much worse.  
Burt began to walk away, looking as if he had aged years in a matter of minutes.  
"I need to go think things over," He muttered. "But Kurt, though I love you... This discussion isn't over."

On Saturday, Blaine slept in till noon. When he finally awoke, he had a new message on his voicemail.  
"Hey Blaine, it's Evan; Tina gave me your number. I know you're supposed to wait a day or whatever, but I just had so much fun last night and-"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Blaine pressed down on the Delete button. He couldn't listen to it. It felt like cheating. All of it. The message, the date, the kiss...  
He scurried into the bathroom, brushing his teeth frantically. He remembered soon after meeting Kurt, helping him wash the taste of Neanderthal out of his mouth.  
Kurt had come to Dalton, tear stains on his cheeks.  
_Blaine, I know this is odd, I don't want to overstep but I didn't know who else to go to, and Blaine he kissed me. He kissed me and... And my mouth tastes disgusting!  
_Blaine had taken him by the hand and led him to the bathroom Wes, David and him shared. Together, they had spent the next hour brushing Kurt's teeth and washing out his mouth with Blaine's entire bottle of Listerine. They had done it in near silence; the only time they had talked was when Kurt would lose control and cry. Blaine would fill up another cup of mouthwash and stroke Kurt's back, murmuring promises he knew he might not be able to keep.  
_It's ok Kurt; everything's going to be all right.  
He can't hurt you anymore  
Please Kurt don't cry, you're going to be fine.  
I promise  
_Oh the promises. The thousands of promises they had made to each other. Most of them lay in pieces now, forever broken.  
Downstairs, the doorbell rang loud and clear. Blaine heard his father answer it.  
Probably a solicitor or something, he thought, spitting out the toothpaste. As he was crossing the room to his closet, the door burst open.  
"Hey loverboy!" Tina grinned, throwing her arms around him. Blaine looked down, disoriented.  
"Hey Tina," he smiled, embracing her back. "How was Mike?"  
She waved him off, rolling her eyes. "Never mind that, how was Evan! Isn't he great?"  
Blaine glanced at the floor, twiddling his thumbs nervously.  
"Well..."  
Tina put her arm around his shoulder.  
"Look, I know this is tough. I know you're not totally over Kurt," Blaine flinched at the sound of the countertenor's name.  
"But Evan's a good guy! He's going to help you move on!"  
The ex-soloist shrugged, muscles aching. "I guess your right. Can we just not talk about it though?"  
Tina groaned, throwing her arms out dramatically. "  
"Fiiiiinnnnneree," she glanced at his pajamas, raising her eyebrows. "Come on, let's get you out of the house," Now it was Blaine's turn to groan.  
"Come on, let's go to lunch! My treat." Tina pleaded, batting her eyelashes and tugging on his hand. Blaine sighed, nodding slightly.  
An hour later, the pair found themselves at the LimaFreeze, licking at ice cream cones.  
"This isn't exactly what I meant by lunch," giggled Tina. Blaine shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I was just craving ice cream," he lied. Really, the LimaFreeze was the only place Blaine had never visited with Kurt. Kurt had explained that when he was young, his mother would take him to get a sherbet cone every Tuesday after school and that since her death, he had never felt right being in the place without her.  
Suddenly, Tina froze.  
"Blaine," she warned. Blaine felt a hand in his shoulder and he turned around, expecting Azimo or perhaps Rick "The Stick". What he saw was so much worse.  
Carol Hummel-Hudson smiled down at him. His heart stopped, the expression on her faces awakening several memories in his mind.  
"Blaine! Honey how are you!" she cried, leaning down to hug him. "I haven't seen you since-" she stopped, the air growing thick with awkwardness.  
"Finn and Rachel's graduation," Blaine finished quickly, glancing at his hands.  
"R-right!" she stammered.  
"I, Uh I've been great," smiled the tenor. "How are you?"  
Carol grinned, waving her hands around energetically.  
"Oh I'm wonderful! Been busy with Burt's job and all, we moved to D.C yah know, but we are on a little emergency vacation. Burt's down in New York visiting..." her voice trailed off.  
"Kurt," Blaine prompted, breaking whatever was left of his heart with the small word. Carol looked relived.  
"Yes, yes apparently he's a bit homesick, so Rachel called Burt and he's down there while I'm here visiting my mom and sister."  
Blaine curled his lips upward softly, making a attempt at joy.  
"How's senior year going?" The mother asked.  
Tina interrupted, placing her hand over Blaine's warmly.  
"It's great!" she beamed. "Blaine had a amazing date last night,"  
Blaine felt his mouth pop open.  
"T-Tina!" he sputtered. Carol looked shocked.  
"Oh come on Blaine! He was hot!" she turned to Carol, giving her a conspiratal gaze. "His name is Evan, he's my cousin and he's just the greatest-"  
Blaine got to his feet, tossing his ice cream in the trash. Irritation raged through him.  
"It's been fantastic seeing you Mrs. H," he grabbed Tina's hand, yanking her out of her seat. "But we are going to be late,"  
Tina appeared confused.  
"What?"  
"Come on Tina! We have to go," Blaine pulled her out the door, waving to Carol. Once they were a safe distance from the Freeze, he turned to Tina, releasing her hand.  
"What the hell was that!" he growled. Tina gaped at him.  
"What? What do you mean? All I said was-" Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated.  
"Tina, I dumped her son! She probably already hates me! Telling her all about my fake love life isn't going to help that!"  
Tina placed a hand on her hip.  
"Wait, fake? You kissed Evan!"  
"Cause you told me to! I didn't want to! At all!" yelled Blaine.  
"I don't understand. I thought you wanted to move on," Tina's brown eyes squinted at him.  
"Tina, I, I know I said that but-"  
"Oh come on Blaine! You need to move on! It's easy if you try!"  
Blaine shook with anger.  
"It's easy!" he nearly screamed. "How would you know Tina? You cheated on your first boyfriend and you and PERFECT Mike are going to be together forever! You act like you know but you don't Tina! You just don't!"  
Tears streamed down the Asian girl's face as she stared at Blaine.  
"Blaine, I, I thought you wanted to move on..." her voice trailed off.  
"Well what if I don't? What if I can't! Kurt is fucking perfect! How can I ever replace him! What if I don't want to replace him! What if all I want is him!" Blaine threw his hands over his face, tears falling for the second time in 12 hours.  
"Blaine..." cried Tina.  
"Don't you see Tina?" Blaine whispered. "I ruined everything, I had everything and I ruined it all. And I can't move on. I'm trapped."  
With that he ran to his car and drove away.

Hope you liked it! I know I kinda started Tina as all nice and understanding and made her a bit more pushy and stuff but last nights episode inspired me a bit :) Also, after you've READ REVIEWED AND ALERTED check out my fluffy one-shots Perfect Moments! It's like the opposite of this, happy Klaine instead of horribly angsty Klaine :D Please review! I really would love feedback! Klisses and Klugs to all!


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday night, Kurt didn't sleep. At all. He tossed and turned, trying to forget everything that had happened in the past months. Last Christmas, he had accepted a promise ring from the boy he loved, the boy he had given everything to. Now Christmas was fast approaching and he was at rock bottom. He was a dumped, broken probably disowned loser.  
_You wanna be a loser like me,_  
Kurt flinched, remembering that first week or so of their beautiful love. They had rehearsing for regional's like crazy, but they always found time to get a coffee or discuss their feelings between practicing singing and kissing. While the judges had deliberated, Blaine had lead Kurt backstage, a touched expression on his face.  
_Is that song... a fair representation of how you all are treated at McKinley?  
_The countertenor had shrugged.  
Yah, in fact that stuff wasn't really the worst of it  
Blaine's countenance had become heart broken. He had stepped forward, embracing his new boyfriend.  
_That's not fair. That's not fair at all.  
_Kurt closed his eyes.  
_Yah well life's not fair_ he thought. He yanked off his blankets, scurrying into his bathroom. He began his face wash routine. No matter how depressed he was, Kurt Hummel could never abuse his complexion. An hour later, at about 8 am, Burt finally entered his son's room. As the door opened, Kurt gulped, stiffening.  
"Hey kiddo," greeted Burt, smiling softly.  
"Hey dad," Kurt sighed. His father took a small step forward, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
" I was thinking I could take you out to breakfast," he suggested. Kurt bit his lip, debating.  
On one hand, if definitely would include a lecture and Kurt wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. On the other, he was a college student was thoroughly sick of pop tarts.  
_One hand, one heart,  
_Or maybe he just needed his daddy.  
Pulling on his shoes, Kurt nodded.  
"I know a place a few blocks from here,"  
As they walked out of the apartment, Burt pulled his arm around his son's shoulders, attempting to break the tension.  
"Why the long face, kid? When I was your age, I jumped at the chance of free food," he joked. Kurt permitted himself a grin, chuckling lightly.  
They chatted lightly, discussing safe topics like NYADA and Finchel. It wasn't till Kurt was digging into his caramel French toast that things went terribly wrong.  
"Oh hey look its the one who lost his V-card,"  
Kurt spun around in his seat towards the all too familiar voice.  
_Ken-Doll._  
Burt crossed his arms.  
"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"  
Kurt gulped, reaching out to touch his father's arm.  
"Dad..." His voice trailed off, shame melting his control. Ken grinned, holding out his hand.  
"Oh, wow I get to meet Daddy-Dearest? I feel honored." he winked. Burt glared at the boy's hand, eyes wide.  
"Oh I'm sure this one's told you all about me!" the tan man motioned to Kurt, who's eyes were closed.  
_Please let him shut up_, he thought.  
"Right?" the boy continued. "Like my name? And my address?"  
Shock passed through Burt's expression as he finally realized what this stranger was talking about.  
"No?" Ken-Doll asked innocently. "Well I'm sure he was at least able to recall what brand of boxers I wear-"  
"That's enough," snapped Burt.  
"I don't care what my son had done, DO NOT talk about him that way,"  
Kurt sucked in a breath of air, hugging himself tightly, trying to keep from falling apart.  
"Look I'm not saying anything but the truth," the man countered. Burt glanced at his son, his baby boy, knowing the stranger was right.  
"I don't care, he still deserves respect,"  
The golden-haired kid snorted, rolling his eyes.  
"No offense, sir, but I think he lost that when his stupid boyfriend dumped his ass and he went into wallow-in-pity-and-sleep-around-like-crazy mode,"  
Kurt hung his head, biting his lip.  
"Please, just don't," he whispered. Burt stared at his broken boy, horrified by the pain in his voice.  
"Kurt," he began. The countertenor leapt from his seat, tears pouring down his face.  
"No Dad, don't pretend this is okay or that I just made a mistake cause we both know that I've failed you. We both know what a fucking screw-up I am! There's no need to pretend. I'm worthless Dad. Please stop pretending your perfect son is still here. Cause he's not."  
Burt and the beachy boy stared as Kurt left the restaurant, sobbing. The father glared at the man who had caused his son this breakdown, clenching his hands.  
"Get out of my face,"  
The kid hesitated, sitting down. Burt growled, eyes narrowing.  
"Look sir, my name's Brad and... I know I'm a dick, okay I get it," the boy began. Burt looked away, shaking his head  
_That's an understatement_ he thought.  
"But your son, is not,"  
If Burt had been mad before it was nothing compared to the outrage on his face now.  
"You think I don't know that!" he yelled, fighting to keep himself civilized in the tiny cafe.  
"No, of course not! I just want to... Help. Honestly I do. I used to be where Kurt is now. On the edge of losing my entire life to drugs and alcohol and sex, but still holding onto a shred of hope and innocence." Brad explained, staring at his hands.  
"But no one was there to keep me from falling and so I just did. And now, I'm trapped. Even worse than your kid probably."  
Burt nodded, fiddling with his napkin.  
"Kurt would never do drugs-"  
"Yah well I always said I would never do them either," snapped Brad, losing patience. This man needed to understand what was happening to his son, what could happen to him. He needed to save him.  
"You need to catch him," he said softly, catching Burt's eye. "Before it's too late,"  
Taking a deep breath, Burt patted the boy's shoulder gruffly.  
"Your right," he agreed.  
Brad smirked, letting his mask of assholeness fall back into place.  
"Oh I know," he commented, stuffing the remains of Kurt's toast into his mouth. Burt gaped as the Ken-esque man strutted out of the restaurant. Shaking his head, he paid the check and began the journey back to his son's apartment, preparing himself to stitch his baby back together again.

Tina Cohen-Chang had never felt worse in her life. Blaine was absolutely right. She had no idea what he was going through, she had always had someone there to take care of her, she had never regretted breaking up with someone. Her heart broke for Kurt and Blaine. They had been so happy. She remembered the night Blaine had called her.

_Tina, I d-d-dumped him! I just was so af-f-f-fraid and I just told him I couldn't do it and oh gaga Tina I ruined everything!_

She had rushed over, calling Mercedes while she drove.

_Yah I know Tina, I'm with Kurt. He's doing his whole, "I'm completely fine" routine. But this time it's really bad… Blaine hurt him bad. His dad said he stayed in his car for hours afterward, in like total shock. _

_Well I'm going over to Blaine's right now-_

_WHAT? Tina no, he is the enemy!_

'_Cedes he sounded really upset and regretful-_

_I don't give a crap Tina! Do what you want, I'm going to try and get the boy I've known since kindergarten to believe in love again!_

Mercedes had hung up the phone and hadn't spoken to Tina since she had befriended Blaine. So many things had gone wrong that night.

And Tina had just made everything worse by setting Blaine up with Evan. She had forgotten how good at pretending everything was alright when it wasn't Blaine was. Swallowing his smiles that didn't quite reach his eyes and his laughs that didn't seem quite as bright, she had pushed him farther into his depression.

She tapped out Evan's cell number on her phone, grimacing. Her cousin had really liked Blaine, he was going to be disappointed. But at this point, nothing was more important than fixing things with her recently discovered best friend.

"Hey Tina!" Evan's cheery voice poured out of the phone. The very sound of his happiness made the Asian girl smile. He was such a joyful guy.

"Hey Evan! So I wanted to-"

"No, no before you say ANYTHING, I wanna thank you for setting me up with Blaine! He's so great and really good-looking and I like him a lot!" Evan's excited puppy attitude was so enthusiastic. He was going to be crushed. In fact, his peppiness reminded Tina of a certain ex-Warbler, or at least BTN…. Before That Night.

"Yah about that, Evan I'm really sorry, but I think it was a mistake. I don't think Blaine is quite ready to get back in the dating game."

Silence met her words.

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked, his tone confused.

"Blaine doesn't want to date, he told me last night," _Well more screamed but… _ she thought.

"Tina, I don't know what he told you but he called me this morning and asked me out. We're seeing a movie tonight." Evan sounded irritated. Tina's head swam with thoughts.

"Oh, well have fun then!" she cheered half-heartedly. Hanging up the phone, she immediately called Blaine, extremely concerned. He was a good friend, but she couldn't let him do this to himself for her.

"Hello?"

"Blaine! Hey look I was really sorry about the whole Evan thing and so I called him to break things off and he said you guys have a date tonight?" Tina turned the statement into a question, fiddling with her ebony locks.

"Oh, yah Tina don't worry about it. Honestly, you were right, I need to at least try to move on-"

"No Blaine, please don't let me push you into this, I know you're not ready yet!"

"Tina, please it's really fine. I made this decision for myself. I mean, Evan is a nice guy and fairly cute and I should really give myself the chance to succeed. I'm sorry for flipping out last night, I think I needed to get all that off my chest before I could start the healing process, you know?"

Tina sighed. Blaine sounded like he really meant it but she was still worried. Was he really ready? What if Kurt and him were soul mates and she let him give up on true love? She bit her lip, thinking.

"Okay, but Blaine if you want to cut things off at ANY time, I will personally tell Evan for you,"

Blaine laughed on the other line. "Okay Dokey, sounds like a plan!" he chortled.

"I'm really sorry about everything," Tina felt tears pool at her eyes.

"It's okay Tina, really. I should've told you how I felt earlier,"

The tears fell down Tina's face, her heart warming. Blaine was such a good guy, it was ridiculous. He deserved to move on, no matter what 'Cedes said.

"We're making sushi over here, wanna come over?" she asked.

"Sushi! Is that even a question?" Blaine sounded ecstatic and Tina giggled as she heard the jingle of his car keys.

"See you in a bit,"

Kay so before you kill me I promise that KLAINE IS ENDGAME! It's just gonna take our silly boys a while. Anybody wonder if Carol is gonna tell Kurt about Blaine's hot date? ;) TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT! Also check out my fluffy one-shots, Perfect Moments! And as always REVIEW & ALERT! Klisses and Klugs to all!


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's shoulders shook violently as he leaned against the counter, trying his best to regain calm. Each breath shuttered into his quaking mouth. He gripped at his arms, pulling at his clothes.

After several minutes, the door opened behind him.

Burt thundered into the dim apartment, his breath hitching when he took in the sorrowful sight of his sobbing son.

"Oh Kurt," breathed Burt. Kurt let out a strangled shriek as his father moved forward to hold him.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Using his fists, Kurt wiped away each tear as they soared down his face. "I didn't mean to, I just went to get one drink at Scandals right after Blaine-" A series of choking sobs cut him off. Burt shook his head, horrified at the broken man he held. "And then I just woke up in this guy's bed and it just felt so good to forget for a night, and I'm so so sorry Dad!" Smoothing his son's dark hair, Burt felt tears pool in his eyes. That stupid Blaine kid. Why'd he have to break my baby's heart! he thought.

"Kurt listen to me," Burt began, continuing to stroke Kurt's hair. Elizabeth always did that when Kurt was a child. It had calmed the most horrid of tantrums, like when Kurt found out Prince Eric wasn't real. At least since Eric wasn't real, he couldn't hurt Kurt. Blaine was very much real.

"I love you, no matter how many mistakes you make, and I'm never ever going to stop, no matter what you do," swore Burt. This statement seemed to calm Kurt slightly. After a few moments, the countertenor was still and silent.

"Dad, what am I going to do?" he asked, gnawing on his lip. Burt frowned, rubbing his son's arm.

"Well first, and your not going to like this, you need to go get tested for STDS," he sighed, cringing at the thought.

"Dad, I've been careful-"

"I know, but I think you should just make sure. Even the smartest people get sick."

Kurt nodded slowly, grimacing.

"And then?" he asked. Burt took a deep breath, giving Kurt a tight squeeze.

"You need to come to terms with the fact that you gave someone your heart and they broke it," he tried not to notice the way his words damaged his fragile boy. "You let Blaine in and he didn't appreciate that. He hurt you Kurt. You can't act like he didn't or you will lose everything," Kurt clamped his eyelids shut, not wanting to face his father. Letting out an exsaperated noise, Burt wrenched himself from his son, growing angry. "Dammit Kurt, that's exactly what I'm talking about! Stop shutting everyone out, including yourself!" Revealing dead gray orbs, Kurt stared at his father, nodding once more.

"You're right Dad... I'm sorry,"

Burt huffed, taking a seat.

"It's okay, bud," he said. Kurt sat in the chair oppisite his father. They looked each other in the eyes, smiling softly. Burt glanced at his watch, sucking in a gasp.

"Well unfortunately, I've gotta plane to catch," he confessed, folding his arms. Kurt appeared dissapointed. Tears filled his eyes.

"Dad, I know you have to go but... I just don't know how to... Move on," he bit hard on his lip. Instinctively, Burt almost made a joke about how disappointed Blaine would be if Kurt broke his lips, a comment he used to make often before that horrible night. Relief flooded his mind as he caught himself, followed immediately by bitter rage. Kurt had been happy with Blaine. For once, things had gone right for Kurt. Why did things always have to go wrong for his son? Why!

"Bud, I believe in you. I know you can do this." Burt promised, reaching out to pat Kurt's porcielien hand. "But if you ewe feel like getting a drink or going home with some guy, I want you to promise me you will call someone first. It doesn't have to be me, I just want you to talk to someone, and if you can justify what you are about to do then do it. But just promise me you'll talk to someone and promise me you will tell them where you are or where your going. I'm not ready to lose you, kid."Burt's voice broke slightly and he rose. Kurt took his father's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

"And promise you'll go get those tests? I'll pay for them if you need it-"

"I've got it dad, thanks though," Kurt placed a small smile on his face, praying that his dad wouldn't worry too much. Their hands were still joined, so Burt pulled the pale diva into a bear-like hug.

"I love you kid," he whispered, smoothing Kurt's hair once more.

"I love you too Dad," breathed Kurt. Suddenly, Burt's phone buzzed in his pocket. Releasing his son, he pulled out the phone, chuckling.

"Just Carol reminding me to get a move on," He typed out a reply quickly, asking her how her visit to Ohio was.

"Yah you better go pack," Kurt remarked. Burt agreed, heading to the small alcove of the apartment they had deemed the living/guest/studying room. Kurt turned to the mirror above the table, working on his tear-stained face. His father's phone buzzed wildly again.

"You want me to read your text for you?" called Kurt, picking up the phone.

"Sure," Burr responded, busy stuffing his suitcase. Kurt pressed the home button.

And froze.

His mind went blank as he processed the words on the screen, but not for long. Soon, disgusting images filled his mind. Blaine's soft lips, his kind words, his beautiful touches. But Kurt did not star in these scenes.

"What'd she say?" questioned Burt, glancing over. He stopped. He was growing far too accustom to the expression on his son's face.

"What is it? Is Carol-"

"It's nothing Dad... Carol just.. She bumped into Blaine," Tears threatened to spill over his lily eyes."He has a boyfriend," Burt's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, a fish out of water. Kurt swallowed. "Tina's cousin. Apparently he's really cute."

Burt stepped forward. "Kurt, I..."

Shrugging, Kurt handed his father the phone, wanting to get the phone as far away from himself as possible.

"It's fine dad," Suspicious, his father set a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Look-"

"Dad!" Kurt threw Burt's hand off, his voice breaking. "I, I'm not saying I'm not upset. But I need to move on... He obviously has."

And with that, Kurt disappeared into the closet-like kitchen, wiping tears from his eyes.

For the second time that week, Blaine Anderson was on a date. Evan was truly very cute. His dark hair hung naturally, his brown eyes seemed to search the room, observant and open. But like Blaine had noticed the other night, the Asian teen had a extreme brightness about him. Over ice cream and sodas, the boys discussed various topics. Evan turned out to be quite the charecter. He attended Voctorian High School, a school that specialized in science. The youngest of three girls, he loved piano, videogames and school. He wanted to be a neurosurgeon and played football. He seemed perfect. Walking to the car, Evan took Blaine's hand, grinning. Shyly, Blaine smiled back, forcing himself to squeeze the boy's rough hand.

"You okay, you've seemed kinda sick all night?" noted Evan. Blaine shrugged.

"I'm great," he responded. Beaming, Evan leaned forward, pushing Blaine into his car.

"Good, then I can do this..." he whispered. He caught Blaine's lips in his, running his tongue against the tenor's bottom lip. Blaine pulled away quickly, eyes wide as plates. Evan appeared concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, yah I'm fine," Blaine shook with horror.

It had felt good.

So really short Blaine-Part today but oh well! Anyway hope you liked it, please REVIEW, ALERT, and check out my one-shots Perfect Moments! :) Klisses and Klugs to all


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry.  
I know I haven't updated in ages and I am really sorry. I just got really upset about the (in my opinion) ridiculously disappointing finale. I kind of took it super personally, cause my love for Kurt is really deep and well personal, cause I identify with him a lot, especially the whole not getting recognized for your talents thing. I honestly felt like if I had written Glee Fanfiction, I would have had Rachel die a super painful death and then had all the other characters somehow turn on RIB and kill them :P even then, this story is being cut short because honestly I don't even remember what I had planned to happen... So only a few more updates and then I will do other stuff. Don't own anything...

"Tonight, the minutes seem like hours, the hours go so slowly," Tears choked Kurt's voice, pausing his rehearsal. He was in the confines of Rachel and his tiny apartment, practicing his assignment. The pain it brought was fierce, but he couldn't disappoint Ms. Tibiduax.  
"Kurt," Rachel strutted into the apartment, coffees in hand. "Please stop torturing yourself," she called out, handing him a grande non-fat mocha. "It's bad for your vocal cords to sing and cry at the same time," she warned abrasively. Kurt rolled his eyes, plucking yet another Kleenex from a box.  
"Rachel I can't disappoint Madame Tibidaux,"  
"But Kurt-"  
"It's not my fault I'm better at it than you," he teased, attempting to distract her. Brown eyes narrowing, Rachel scoffed.  
"Kurt I don't dispute your talent but..." Kurt cut off her rant early, not wishing to hear the ten different ways she was better than him at a song he could hardly sing without breaking down.  
"Today, all day I've had a feeling a miracle would happen, I know now I was right," he sang.  
The next day, he found himself in Madame Tibiduax's room, shaking with nervousness. He had just finished singing and now the teacher was staring at him, judgment in her squinting eyes.  
"What memories come to you when you think of these lyrics?"  
Swallowing, Kurt glanced down, sifting through the recollections swarming his heart, biting at his soul.  
"Umm, well I..."  
"Mr. Hummel I'm basing your grade for this lesson completely on your honesty. If you wish to keep your grade-"  
Panicking, Kurt interrupted her without thinking.  
"Wait wait! I'll be honest I promise!" the pale diva gnawed at his lip. "I- I guess different nights." he sighed. Madame Tibidaux's expression didn't falter. She simply nodded for him to continue.  
"The night after I first visited Dalton Academy," he continued softly. "It's kind of like 'today all day I've had a feeling, a miracle would happen,'"  
"Why is that?" Tibiduax asked quietly.  
"I-I was being bullied at my school... Pretty badly. And I just knew there had to be something better out there for me. And when my glee club sent me to spy on Dalton's glee club, I just had this feeling. And then when..." His voice broke. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up. Madame Tibiduax's dark eyes stared back at him, full of strength.  
"Go on," she insisted. Kurt gulped, letting a tear slide down his cheek.  
"When I saw...Blaine. I just had a feeling that if I talked to him something good would happen,"  
"A miracle," the professor finished.  
"Yes," Kurt smiled, reminiscing. Madame removed her hand from her student, nodding in satisfaction.  
"What about the other nights?" she pressed. Kurt grimaced, wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
"I-I don't think I can-"  
The woman slammed her hand against the desk, causing Kurt to stare at her like she was mad.  
"Mr. Hummel we must sacrifice for our art! You will not be able to sing this song till you can make the appropriate sacrifices!"  
Looking like a kicked puppy, Kurt nodded, taking a hesitant breath.  
"The night before our first date, the minutes definitely seemed like hours then," he permitted himself a small grin, remembering tossing and turning all night long. "The night he met my parents," he laughed, putting in a Puerto Rican accent. "'They are strict with me!'" he quoted. Madame Tibidaux chuckled softly, folding her arms and leaning back.  
"The opening night of Westside Story," The boy's face turned dark as he said this, his knuckles white. His teacher studied his expression, biting her lip.  
"I see," she nodded, understanding bright in her dark eyes. "Well, Mr. Hummel that was fantastic work," Kurt gnawed on his lip, gathering his books silently. "You are free to go," Tibidaux gestured to the door. Walking away, tears threatened to pool for the thousandth time that week. Kurt stopped, his hand paused on the door handle.  
"Madame Tibiduax?" he choked out. She met his ever-gray eyes, eyebrows raised.  
"Yes?"  
"Most of all... The night h-he dumped me," Kurt felt a tear trace his cheek as the ache in his chest attacked his heart.  
"Next class, I don't want you to sing Tonight like Maria in love. I want you to sing it like you would have sang it that night. Pour that emotion into it." she said simply. Kurt nodded, his voice quivering.  
"Thank you,"

Blaine leaned back in the uncomfortable movie theatre seat, sighing as the film began.  
"Are you good sitting back here?" Evan asked with a wink, gesturing to their position in the back row. Blaine gulped, his fingers curling slightly. This was Evan and his fifth date. By the time Blaine had gone on his fifth date with Kurt, he was already wearing scarves to cover up hickies and the date was on his bed, "watching" Moulin Rouge. And Evan was hotter than Kurt... At least that was what Jeff said.  
Smiling, the ex-Warbler nodded, shaking off his jacket. Evan grinned, sliding his arm around Blaine's shoulders.  
Twenty minutes into the movie, Blaine found himself moving his lips with Evan, lust powering his movements. Evan moved his hand along Blaine's side, trailing it to his thigh.  
"I'll never say goodbye to you!" a voice cried. Blaine froze, yanking himself out of Evan's grasp. He looked around frantically.  
"Kurt!" he yelled, receiving a number of hushes from the audience. Finally, he found the source. The actress on the screen was embracing her hunky lead, repeating her promise into his ear.  
Not her promise, Blaine thought Kurt's promise.  
Glancing at Evan's conflicted expression, Blaine ran out of the theatre. He sat down on a bench, shaking.  
"Blaine?" questioned Evan, sprinting into the hall. A sob choked out of the quaking teen on the bench.  
"Evan, I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered. "But I can't do this..."  
The Asian boy was silent, closing his dark eyes. He let out a deep breath and sat down.  
"Tina told me about him, you know," he sighed. "He sounds amazing,"  
"He is," Blaine bit his lip, glaring at the floor. "But I ruined everything,"  
Evan put a gangly arm around Blaine, squeezing slightly.  
"I don't believe that,"  
The tenor shook his head madly.  
"I broke so many promises-"  
"He loves you Blaine!" Evan interrupted, bitterness coloring his tone.  
"How do you know?" Blaine whispered, turning to face his date.  
"Cause I believe that you can't truly love a person if they don't love you back," Evan shrugged. "And you love him, Blaine. I may have a huge crush on you," he laughed without humor, removing his arm from Blaine. "But I'm not stupid,"  
Blaine nodded, standing up.  
"I-I have to go, I need to fix some things,"  
Evan smiled slightly. "Make sure to send me a wedding invite,"  
And with that, Blaine Anderson sprinted out of the theatre, developing a plan that would involve a plane ticket and a lot of rule breaking.

Again, so sorry I haven't updated! Klisses and Klugs to all!

UPDATE: So sorry Evan was named Alex :P No idea what happened there! Fixed it! Klisses and Klugs to all!


	7. Chapter 7

Dont own anything :) Enjoy! Also, the song in this is my own creation so I hope you kind of get what I'm going for :P

Kurt entered the auditorium, shaking slightly as he called out.  
"Madame Tibiduax?"  
The woman stepped out from behind a curtain, dark skin glowing in the single spotlight.  
"Mr. Hummel, I see you received my note,"  
Kurt gnawed on his lip, nodding.  
"Yes, I was suprised you wanted to meet here," He glanced around the huge theatre, in awe of beautiful place. Ms. Tibiduax stepped off the stage, taking a seat. She looked at him expectantly.  
"Are you going to sing?" she asked. The countertenor's glaz eyes widened.  
"Here!" he gulped.  
"Well it is a stage," she raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to move forward. Kurt ran onto the stage, fidgeting with his black vest. He had chosen his outfit carefully this morning, wearing exactly what he had been wearing that night. A deep red collar shirt with a ebony vest, a silver bowtie and pinstripe pants. And of course, the gumwrapper promise ring, on a silver chain around his neck. His planned to throw it into the Hudson River after the performance.  
Reaching the spotlight, Kurt closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and motioned to Bree, the pianist, to begin. As the opening notes played, Kurt felt his heart break as he forced himself to remember every single moment of that night. The kiss they shared when Blaine picked him up. The jokes they exchanged on the drive. The song that had played. The way Blaine had froze when the song ended. The walk in the park that changed it all.  
And Kurt began to sing.  
The words came out angry, shocking both teacher and student. The once lovely lyrics became bitter and hurt. And above all, they came out empty. Empty, not of emotion, but of love, faith, hope and above all courage. It was the song of a broken man.  
"But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight  
Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight"  
As the song drew to a close, Kurt's audience clapped.  
Two sets of hands.  
The teacher and the student's eyes flew to the back of the auditorium, where a single figure stepped forward, into the light.  
A boy with dark curls and honey-dew eyes. With strong features and hands that seemed to fit perfectly with a certain young countertenor's. With lips like magic and a heart bigger than any Kurt had ever knew existed.  
Blaine Anderson.

Tears were streaming down his porcilian cheeks, glistening in those glasz eyes. He stared at me, shock rocking through his features. He was the boy I loved.  
But not.  
His perfectly coiffed choclate hair was flat against his head, looking as if it had never known the fierce claws of hairspray. His eyes, while amazing as ever, were not as bright, darkened by shadows underneath them. A bit of hair coved his jaw, a Kurt Hummel nightmare. His outfit, Blaine noticed with a shock, was the same one he had been wearing that night. Except Kurt had clearly not been taking care of his clothes. His Doc Martins were scruffed up, his bow tie was crooked and his vest was missing a button.  
But he was still Kurt. He was still beyond anything Blaine's imagination could supply, still more beautiful than the sun, still had a voice better than any man or woman on Earth. Emotion and silence filled the space. Blaine began to sing.  
"I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken"  
Eyes filled with tears, Kurt cut in.  
"Da da da, da da" Blaine smiled softly, continuing.  
"Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me"

Blaine had slowed the P!nk song down, making it soft and broken. Kurt took a deep breath, honest heartbreak filling his lungs.  
"Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again"  
Blaine began walking forward, tears streaming down his face.  
"I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry"  
Kurt looked away, letting out a sob.  
"Da da da, da da" he nearly whispered. Blaine waited for Kurt to sing, hopeful.  
Silence.  
"I-I can't do this,"  
Madame Tibiduax rose, scowling angrily.  
"This is a closed rehearsal," she growled. Blaine ignored her, leaping onto the stage. He got on his knees in front of Kurt.  
"Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
I know, I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight" Kurt choked out a laugh at Blaine's change of lyrics.  
"I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too"  
He reached out, fixing Kurt's tie. The countertenor froze, finding himself gazing into hazel eyes.  
"Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you" Blaine sang.  
Kurt moved his hand, gently stroking his love's jaw. He sang.  
"Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go,  
Please don't leave me,"  
They sang simitamously,  
Blaine singing, "Oh yeah" as Kurt rang out "Da da da da da"

What will happen next! :) will our boys be "forever united" or will they leave each other again. Because this is NOT the end. Kurt Hummel has more dignity than that ;D Review please! I'm honestly open to what should happen next, cause I don't think Kurt would just jump into bed with him or anything :P


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Glee or anything you recognize! Enjoy!

The Lazy Diner was silent, save the sound of coffee being made and the tapping finger of a certain brunette costumer. He sat across from a curly-haired man, who was staring at him adoringly. Lisa smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. She strode to the couple's table.  
"What would you two lovebirds like today?" she grinned, pulling out a notebook. Today was her very first time running the diner by herself and she was ecstatic. The dark-haired man flinched, rubbing his hands against his arms. His boyfriend simply grinned.  
"Oh, we're not..." his voice trailed off and he glared at the table. His "friend" reached across the table, clutching his arm.  
"Kurt, I meant what I sang,"  
Lisa crinkled her nose in confusion, glancing at the boys. The quiet one, Kurt, yanked his arm away, leaning back.  
"It's not that simple, Blaine,"  
The other man's hazel eyes dimmed, filled with tears. Lisa gnawed on her lip, fiddling with her long blonde hair.  
"Well, would you two like some coffee?" she asked cheerfully, exactly how her mom had taught her.  
Blaine beamed, leaning forward. "That'd be great-"  
"No," the pale boy interrupted. Lisa and Blaine exchanged looks, his apologetic and full of sorrow.  
She plastered a smile on, patting Kurt on the shoulder.  
"Hot cocoa, would be wonderful," he sighed. Lisa beamed, strutting off to make some of the sweet drink. She couldn't help but overhear their soft voices.  
"Kurt, please-"  
"Blaine, I loved you. If I'm being really honest, I still love you. But you broke my heart." Kurt's voice was fragile, as if it was made of glass.  
"Kurt, I know I messed up, okay? I was just so scared of getting hurt; of you not loving me anymore-"  
Lisa glanced over to see the high-pitched man resting his hand on his friend's hand. Hazel eyes met oceans and Lisa couldn't help but look away, the moment seemed too private.  
"I know Blaine, but you were selfish. Instead of believing me when I swore to love you forever, you hurt me. You took my heart and left me."  
The curly haired costumer placed a quivering hand over his mouth. He was hurting, Lisa realized. The other boy's words were slowly breaking him, piece by piece.  
"Kurt-"  
"Do you know how much it hurt, Blaine?" the man struggled to keep his voice low, running a hand through his hair. "Do you know all the mistakes I made while I was broken? I am not the man you loved anymore,"  
Silence filled the restaurant as Lisa mixed the cocoa into the boiling milk. Blaine wiped a tear from his eye.  
"Sweetheart, whatever it is, it doesn't matter, I love you-"  
"I slept around Blaine,"  
The younger man's eyes widened. He struggled to regain composure as Kurt fiddled with his napkin. Lisa brought over the steaming drinks in Styrofoam cups, avoiding eye contact with the couple. The cocoa had spilled out of the cups slightly. Kurt sighed, pulling out a crisp five-dollar bill. Lisa stared as he set it on the table, tugging on an ebony jacket. Blaine seemed to be shocked out of his stupor as he saw this, jumping to his feet.  
"No, no Kurt, I-it doesn't matter to me!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, stopping them from motion.  
"What if I have AIDS or something, Blaine? What would you do then?" Kurt was in tears now, taking a step towards the honey-eyed man. He took a step forward as well, their faces inches apart.  
"I'd love you!" he yelled. "That's all I can do Kurt, I'm not good at anything else! I just love you so much!" The porcelain figure moved closer, nearly touching Blaine's nose.  
"Well you have a lousy way of showing it!" Kurt whispered bitterly.  
"Kurt, you are just using every excuse you can find to make this not work!" accused Blaine, clutching at Kurt's collar. Lisa walked forward, ready to step in if necessary. She wasn't sure what she would do, seeing as that she was only 4"7 but still.  
_And a half inch_ she thought.  
"Well maybe I don't want this to work!" Kurt yelled.  
And then they kissed.

Kurt had forgotten just how magical kissing Blaine was. He had kissed many men since their break up and none had measured up to his favorite ex-Warbler. They didn't taste like the perfect combination of chocolate and coffee. In fact, most of them had tasted like rubbing alcohol. Neither of the men moved, simply pressing their lips together. Kurt drew back, glancing at their young waitress, Lisa, his cheeks flaming. Blaine flashed his beautiful smile, leaning in once more.  
_Just one more kiss,_ Kurt thought breathlessly.  
Their lips met again. Blaine's tongue flickered to the countertenor's upper lip.  
_NO_  
Kurt wrenched himself away, yanking on blue leather gloves and brushing away tears.  
"Kurt, please, just wait, Kurt," Blaine called after the college-freshmen. Kurt turned around.  
"Please, Blaine, I just need some time," he pleaded.

Blaine rubbed his eyebrows, lowering a finger to touch his kiss-swollen lips.  
"Uh, Blaine..." murmured the waitress, Lisa her nametag stated.  
"Yes?" he sighed. His fingers continued to trace his exaughsted face, tears running over them.  
"Can I give you some advice?"  
Blaine looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She could only be about 11 or 12 with blonde hair twisted into a messy bun and bright green eyes. She was chewing on a bit of bubblegum that was the exact same color as her sparkly lip-gloss. He chuckled a little bit, shaking his head.  
"Sure," he laughed.  
"Don't let him go," she whispered, as if she was telling a great secret. Blaine looked down, swallowing deeply.  
"It's not that simple," he muttered. She frowned.  
"I know, I overheard. You two were kinda loud," Lisa admitted, blushing slightly.  
"He's right though. Neither of us are the people we were before." He began pulling on a gray jacket. Lisa grabbed his arm, biting her lip. Their eyes met and Lisa yanked her hand back, heat coloring her cheeks. She tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"If you're meant to be, it won't matter," she stated with a roll of her eyes. Blaine smiled slightly, placing some tip on the table.  
"How'd you get so smart?" he asked her, eyes sparkling for the first time in months. She shrugged.  
"Wizards of Waverly Place," she responded. "Juliet and Justin got back together after ages of them being apart,"  
Blaine laughed, patting the young girl on the arm.  
"Thanks," he smiled. He finished pulling on his coat with a yank, sending pencils and gum packages skirting across the floor.  
"Oh gosh, sorry,"  
Lisa and Blaine crouched down, grabbing at various items.  
Once the last pen was stowed into the ex-Warbler's pocket, Blaine exited the diner quickly.  
Too quickly.  
In fact, Blaine Anderson was already two blocks away when Lisa discovered the little velvet black box underneath the table.

OMG I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THERE. Lisa suddenly was super young instead of like old and wise and Blaine has a FREAKING LITTLE BLACK BOX!  
Review and alert please! What should happen next? Cause obviously I have zero control over my characters :P  
Also, Julistin forever. Wizards of Waverly Place rocks.  
I'm out.  
Seriously though, Justin and Juliet, Juliet and Justin. It just sounds right!  
Oh gosh, guys I'm quoting High School Musical...  
Klisses and Klugs to all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own anything! Enjoy!**

Kurt unlocked the apartment. Inside, Rachel was singing.  
"And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars?  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
Tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold,  
From the ice inside your soul,"  
Kurt couldn't help but join in, tears dripping down his face.  
"Cause you broke all your promises,  
And now your back,  
You don't get to get me back,"  
He fell forward, his knees weakening as sobs he had been holding back ripped through him.  
Scowling, Rachel walked into the room.

"So I'm guessing the asshole found you?" She crouched down, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
"Kurt?" she whispered.  
"You told him I where I was?" he cried, incredulous. Rachel's dark eyes narrowed.  
"I didn't mean to! Tina called and asked me where you were and I told her and then she told me that Blaine was coming!" She tossed her hair dramatically. Sobs bubbled up in Kurt's throat, sending him into hysterics once more.  
"Where's my phone?" he asked through tears, flapping his hands around pointlessly. Rachel grabbed his satchel, searching through for her friend's cell.  
"My dad..." his voice trailed off hopelessly. His best friend nodded, handing him the phone. Clutching it to his ear, he listened desperately to the dial tone, praying for his father to pick up.  
"Kurt, bud, what's goin on?"  
Burt's voice brought on a fresh wave of tears.  
"D-dad," Kurt fought to keep calm, not wanting to stress his father out.  
"Kurt!? What's going on? Where are you? I'll get the next flight out-"  
"Blaine's back,"  
Silence.  
"What? That goddamn son of a-"  
The countertenor interrupted him, telling both his father and Rachel the whole messed up story. By the end the tears had come back and his heart was begging for him to track down Blaine and beg for him to never leave him.  
"Dad, I still love him," Kurt gnawed on his lip, waiting for a response. "Dad?"  
He heard his father sigh.  
"Look kid, what you and Blaine had was special. And while I don't wanna see you hurt like you were before, if your heart is telling you to go for it, then I may be willing to forgive the idiot."  
Kurt let out a harsh chuckle.  
"Dad, I want to... so bad. I mean, I've always known he's it for me,"  
A tear traced down Kurt's rosy cheek as he thought about all the wishes he had made for Blaine to come back. To all the nights he had fallen asleep praying that someday he would hold Blaine in his arms once more. To the love he felt every day for the adorable ex-Warbler.  
"You think he's the one?" Burt and Rachel asked at the same time, making Kurt laugh softly.  
"Yes," he sighed, his hands curling into fists. "But the love of your life isn't supposed to hurt you like that!"  
On the other line, Burt took a deep breath.  
"You know when you were little, and you had that pet ladybug?"  
Kurt giggled, remembering the tiny bug. He ran a hand through his hair.  
"Maria? Yah whatever happened to he?  
Burt laughed.  
"Well you loved that dang thing so much, so come winter your mom decided to warn you that Maria would probably die soon. So you killed her.  
Eyes widening in shock, Kurt gasped.  
"Dad, how is this supposed to help me feel better?"  
"Because, you loved that ladybug so much that you were too afraid to find her dead and end up heartbroken, so you beat her to it,"  
Kurt let out a drawn whimper.  
"I hate it when you're right," he sighed.  
"I know you do," Burt chuckled. "Now, do you have some stuff to do?"  
Kurt grabbed his satchel, checking his reflection in the mirror.  
"I think so," he sighed. And he hung up.

Lisa stowed the black box into her apron, saying a prayer. One of the men had to come back for it! She moved gracefully to the table, clearing away the Styrofoam. As she was wiping down the table, the door burst open.  
It was Kurt.  
He cursed as he glanced around the restaurant, obviously searching for his "non-boyfriend". He turned to Lisa.  
"Oh crap, sorry I probably shouldn't cuss in front of you," Lisa shrugged as he scrambled for breath. "Do you have any idea where my friend went?"  
Gasping, Lisa remembered the lost item in her apron, digging through the pouch.  
"No, I mean he went to the right but wait one of you dropped something-"  
Kurt spun around to leave, waving her off.  
"I'll come back for it later,"  
"No!" she cried, lunging forward to hold him back. He gaped at her, scowling.  
"Look sweetie, I need to go find him, he could be on his way back to Ohio by now-"  
"I don't think he'd leave this," Lisa whispered, pulling out the ebony box. Kurt's ocean eyes grew wide and he grabbed the box, opening it hurriedly.  
Inside lay a silver engagement ring; his mother's to be precise. She had been a tasteful thrifty woman and insisted Burt buy the simple band. Kurt picked it up, looking inside to make sure.  
_BH + EM, Forever_  
And beside it:  
_KH + BA, Courage_

Kurt felt his heart stop and he slid into a chair. Lisa swallowed.  
"It's not yours then?" she asked. The pale man shook his head, placing a long-fingered hand over his mouth. Lisa gasped, realization hitting her. What if it wasn't for him!? What if she had ruined everything?  
"Is it meant for you, do you think?" she questioned hesitantly. He nodded once more, motioning to the inside of he ring.  
"It was my mothers. It has our initials on the inside."  
Lisa bit her lip, looking at the floor.  
"Are you going to say yes?"  
Kurt locked eyes with her, rising slowly.  
"I've got to go," he whispered. "Thank you so much for all your help,"  
And he left.

** Kinda short today, but I gotta keep those cliffhangers coming, don't I? ;)**  
** Probably one more chapter and then perhaps a epilogue if I'm feeling kind. JK, I love them too much there will definitely be an epilogue. :D**  
** Review PLEASE! :) Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own anything!** **Also, I know very little about NYC, although I plan on living there, so I don't know if this is accurate or not bu**

Blaine stood in the security line, tears twinkling down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly, not wanting to seem suspicious.  
_That would be just my luck,_ he thought numbly, _Getting accused of being a terrorist cause I'm a stupid crybaby._  
He shuffled forward, getting his boarding pass ready. In his rush to get to his love, he hadn't packed anything except his wallet and his cell.  
At that moment, his phone began buzzing, grabbing his attention.  
"Hello?" he whimpered into the speaker, the words like a fire raging through his throat.  
"Blaine?" Tina's concerned voice came through the phone. He sighed, rubbing his eyebrows.  
"Tina... It's over."  
The young girl was silent for a moment, taking in his words.  
"No, no Blaine you have to fight harder!" Her tone was bitter sweet, naive and hopeful.  
"Look, I'm sorry. But he won't forgive me. I mean, I tried...Remember, all I care about is love?" he attempted a joke, referencing the musical the McKinley was putting on in a few weeks. He was playing the lawyer, Billy Flynn, in Chicago. Tina was playing Velma, costarring with the new girl, Hannah, as Roxie.  
His best friend seemed to be fighting tears, choking sounds coming from her line.  
"But it's not fair!" she whined. He heard her slam something against what he guessed was her lovely white vanity. Taking a deep breath, the tenor took the time to observe his surroundings, hoping no one could tell he was upset. A businesswoman with an iPad in her hands caught his eye. The scene displayed on the tablet was obviously the nightly news, film of what looked like a huge car crash not far from the airport running across it. The camera zoomed in on one of many people being taken away on stretchers. The victim was covered in blood, the only thing really visible was a perfectly coiffed head of chocolate hair.  
"Tina, look I've gotta go," he whispered.  
"Blaine wait-"  
"I'll explain later," he responded.  
And he broke into a run, sprinting out of the airport and to the nearest taxi.

The hospital was packed when he arrived, frantic press and visitors everywhere. On the drive there, Blaine had heard on the radio that the crash was one of the largest man-made disasters since 9/11. On-lookers were fairly positive it wasn't a terrorist attack; most swore they saw the first car swerve on the ice, causing a domino affect in the form of a minivan with a small suburban family. Between the ice and the freezing rain, the entire freeway soon became like a game of marbles.  
Blaine raced to the nearest nurse. She was a tiny thing, with red hair pulled into a messy bun and her panicked face covered in freckles.  
"Ma'm, Ma'm, can you tell me if there is someone here by the name of Kurt Hummel? I'm pretty sure he was in the accident," If Blaine was being honest with himself, he had no idea if the wounded man was Kurt, or even if it was a man! But something, strong and scary as hell, was pulling him towards the busy E.R.  
She looked up at him, her large tawny eyes wide.  
"I'm sorry sir, I have no idea," she apologized sincerely, glancing around. "To be honest, this is my first day and we haven't really had time to identify anyone yet, there's too much to do," The young woman looked close to tears, pulling at her new scrubs nervously. Blaine was suddenly reminded of a certain young "spy" he had once met. He put an arm on her shoulder, glancing down to look at her name tag.  
"Look, Ella, you can do this," he told her, staring into her dark eyes. She gulped, nodding and turning to leave. A high-pitched yell made them both freeze.  
Blaine felt as if he was moving in slow motion as he spun around. His eyes searched frantically until he found the source of the voice. A chocolate, perfectly coiffed head of hair stood out in the crowd, attached to an equally perfect man. No blood, no wounds, simply Kurt, dressed in his Marc Jacobs jacket with his ocean eyes shining with tears.  
Rushing forward, Blaine grabbed Kurt, pressing a desperate kiss on the countertenor's lips, not really caring about the consequences.  
"I was coming to find you at re airport and I saw on the news," Kurt sputtered against his love's lips. "I, I just had this awful feeling,"  
Blaine nodded, gulping in the pale-man's wonderful aroma.  
_Sugar and spice and everything nice,_ he thought.  
Their lips met once more and Kurt reached into his pocket, pulling out an ebony box.  
"I believe this is yours," he whispered. Blaine's eyes grew huge and he swallowed hard, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him away from the crowd. Searching frantically for a desolate area, he yanked open the door of the nearest janitor supply closet, leading Kurt inside.  
The brunette looked around quizzically, his eyes apprehensive.  
"Uh, Blaine, why are we in a supply closet?"  
The ex-Warbler merely smiled, lowering down to one knee.  
"Blaine-" Kurt whispered, his eyes the brightest blue they had ever been. The tenor simply grabbed the box out of his darling's shaking hands, popping it open.  
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you and I always will no matter how hard I try not to or how much you tell me I shouldn't," Blaine began, his tone one of desperate begging. "Please, will you marry me?"  
Kurt wiped at his streaming tears, giggling slightly. Panic numbed Blaine's body until-  
"Well since you said 'please',"  
Delight filled every thought and breath as the two boys celebrated, Blaine slipping the ring onto Kurt's delicate finger, both of them quaking. They laughed manically, kissing until a very confused Ella came in.  
Her eyes grew even wider as she took in the two ravished men, biting her lip. Blaine simply grinned, pulling her into a hug between him and his new fiancé.  
"We're getting married!" the men cheered. The girl shook her head, but smiled, ushering them out of the closet.  
"Congratulations," she murmured. The couple beamed, prancing happily out of the hospital and into the unknown.

**Cheesy ending, I know but it is Klaine! :) Epilogue anyone? Did anybody notice the… I don't know if you could call it foreshadowing, but connection, between something in the final chapter and one of the earlier ones? :D It's small but is another display of the boys being soulmates and always being connected somehow. If you can find it…. I'll do a prompt for you? If you want? **  
**Also, check out my new multi-chapter, Right or Left! It's been something I've wanted to do for a while and I'm liking how it's turning out so far.**  
**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think we all need this fluffy epilogue after that spoiler for Episode 4 :( *bursts into tears again* Don't own anything...**

Blaine and Kurt stepped into the Hudmel household, smiling to each other happily.  
Blaine and Kurt had decided not to tell anyone, save Rachel, Burt and Tina, about their rekindled love. They had used the past few months to focus on theirselves, Skyping, texting and calling like crazy. Blaine had gone on multiple "college-vist" trips, spending nearly every other weekend in New York with his darling. They had both agreed that once Blaine had graduated (Kurt had sneaked in the back to watch) they would tell their friends and family. So when Burt mentioned via text that Carol had scheduled an impromptu family dinner, the two had jumped at the chance to come clean.  
Carol entered the room, clasping a hand over her mouth when she noticed Kurt.  
"Kurt!" she shrieked. Her eyes went wide, noticing Blaine. Finn ran into the room.  
"Kurt, man, I thought you weren't coming till next week," he exclaimed. His dark eyes narrowed, taking in Blaine's small form. "What's he doing here?"  
As Burt entered the room, a smirk on his face, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, giving it a squeeze. Carol squealed happily, rushing forward to give the boys a hug.  
"Oh I'm so happy! How did it happen!?" she asked, smoothing her dress in an effort to calm down. Frankenteen folded his arms with a scowl.  
"Yah, how did _it_ happen?"  
Kurt shot a glare at his stepbrother, opening his mouth to retaliate.  
"Finn, take a deep breath, Kay? I've known about this for a while and I've approved everything." Burt stepped forward, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. The curly-haired man looked relieved as Finn's scowl relaxed slightly.  
"Fine but I still wanna know why Anderson thinks he can just waltz into my little brother's life again," he grumbled. Before Kurt could shriek once more that he was two months older, Carol beamed and cut in.  
"Well I want to know the story too! Why don't we all go tuck into some dinner and Kurt and Blaine can tell us all about it!"  
Sitting down to a heavenly pot roast, next to the love of his life, Blaine couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy. Tears bubbled up in his eyes and he felt Kurt's hand stroke them away. He glanced up to meet his love's ocean gaze.  
"Sorry," Blaine chuckled. "I'm just so happy," Kurt grinned, tears dotting his long lashes.  
"Me too," he whispered.  
Finn stabbed into his roast menacingly.  
"Yah know Kurt, I don't remember you being that happy like a year ago. In fact I remember you crying your eyes out in your room all day, watching that musical about AIDS all day!"  
Blaine's exhuberent face fell, his teeth raking across his bottom lip. Kurt grabbed the ex-Warbler's hand once more, turning to face his family.  
"Blaine and I broke up, yes. It was horrible at the time and it was all for very dumb reasons." he began. His love gave his hand a squeeze.  
"It was the biggest mistake of my life. I let my ridiculous fear of getting my heart broken by Kurt get in the way and it was enormously selfish of me." Blaine explained. Finn seemed to relax at his words, leaning back in his chair. "I was completly depressed, as was Kurt, and in an effort to 'move on' I decided to start dating. But on my fifth date with Tina's cousin Evan, around Christmas time, I realized that no one could ever live up to this man by my side,"  
The couple had eyes only for each other as Blaine spoke, ocean and hazel colliding beautifully. Kurt took a deep breath, knowing that the next part of the story was going to stir up his family quite a bit. Not even Burt, Tina or Rachel knew the full extent of what happened during Blaine's visits. He turned his gaze to his family, lifting Blaine and his hands onto the table, jewelry in full view.  
"So he flew out to New York and well long, tear-filled story short... We got married!"  
The room exploded into chaos. Carol burst into tears of excitement, grabbing the boys' left hands and examining their rings. Kurt had kept his mother's ring and they had invested in a fairly identical silver band for Blaine. Burt had turned several different shades in the few short seconds, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Finn was yelling, seeming torn between telling them off and congratulating them. Burt was the first to form a sentence.  
"I totally forgot I gave you that ring," he gaped. "I can't believe it," Burt had given Blaine the ring when Kurt had gotten his NYADA letter, telling him that he wanted both parts of his son's future to be secure, although he had mentioned that the ring was not to be used for at least three years.  
Blaine smiled sheepishly.  
"Yah I was going to bring it back, but every time I tried something would get in the way. The first time, Tina had a Mike Crisis before I could even leave, the second I got a flat tire on the way over here and the third time a emergency Glee practice got scheduled. I think fate was trying to tell me something."  
He kissed his husband on the nose adoringly, shaking with excietment.  
Carol seemed at a loss for words.  
"Where...When...How...Who?" she stuttered through her tears, her eyes wide. The pair laughed, glancing at each other. Blaine grinned at Kurt's expression.  
"Oh come on Honey, we both know you wanna tell the story," he said playfully. Kurt beamed, nodding.  
"Okay well, before we even decided to get back together, we went to this little place, The Lazy Diner. Unfortunately, I got a bit upset halfway through and left, but came back a little later once I had come to my senses. Blaine wasn't there anymore but the waitress told me that one of us had left something behind. And pulled out the ring."  
Carol gasped dramatically, leaning in. Blaine chuckled at the irate expression on Burt's face.  
"I dropped a bunch of stuff out of my jacket. I thought I had grabbed it all but apparently that dang black box had it in for me," he recalled. Kurt pushed a stray curl out of his husband's face, smiling gently.  
"Yes, but if he hadn't dropped it, we probably wouldn't be here,"  
The table nodded in agreement, Carol's eyes brimming with tears.  
"Anyway, so I grabbed a taxi to head to JFK, but on my way there I heard on the radio about The Crash,"  
The room grew silent, everyone remembering the terrible incident. It had been worldwide news, the number of victims higher than any other car crash. It had become known as simply as The Crash.  
"And for some reason, I just had this awful feeling that Blaine was in it. The accident was on one of the main roads leading to the airport and I don't know, I just had this overwhelming urge to rush to the hospital. So I did,"  
Blaine stroked a tear away from his darling's face, his lips trembling as he remembered feeling the exact same way.  
"I was already there. I had seen the crash on a iPad of a woman in security with me and same as Kurt, I just had this horrific feeling that he was involved," Once again, the two turned to each other, losing themselves in their gazes. Blaine continued, choking with delight. "And when I heard his voice and saw him standing there I just was so... Damn happy!" Kurt giggled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.  
"And so I showed him the ring and he pulled me into an old janitor's closet and got down on one knee," The countertenor was in tears now, along with Carol, Blaine and his father (although Burt would forever deny it).  
"We went to city hall and began the paperwork process. Then after Christmas here in Ohio we got married in city hall, with two homeless people we met outside as our witnesses. We had a nice reception at the Lazy Diner with them. Kurt was kind enough to buy them some interview clothes and tailor them so they could go get jobs."  
"Blaine helped them with applications and now they are not only off the streets and have steady jobs but are dating," Kurt revealed excitedly. Burt stared at his son, proud that he had raised such a caring man. Carol and Finn exchanged incredlous looks.  
"Did you go anywhere for your honeymoon?" she asked. They shook their heads, grinning.  
"We used the money we were going to use to go to the beach on Liam and Hallie, our witnesses. It was worth it, they're both so happy now." Blaine explained.  
"So are you guys the Hummel-Anderson's or the Anderson-Hummels or...?" Burt sank into a chair as he asked, trying to grasp the thought of his married 19-year-old son. Kurt and Blaine exchanged apprehensive looks.  
"Burt, I know I probably should have asked you first about this, seeing that it's your family but we really wanted to keep everything under wraps till I graduated. I took Kurt's name. Fully." The family was stunned, silence filling the room.  
"Why?" Finn blurted out. Carol began to berate him, but Blaine stopped her.  
"No, no, it's okay. I know it's odd. I just have never felt like the Andersons were really my family. I mean Cooper, sure, but mostly to me the Andersons are a bunch of rich, homophobic snobs who have never truly loved me. I'm not saying they aren't my family or anything, but you all have been more of a family to me than they've ever been and I really wanted to be a part of that." Burt couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.  
"Blaine, we are proud to have you as a Hummel," he vowed. Kurt felt tears sting his cheeks as he exchanged a look of understanding with his father. Blaine was one of them now.  
"Why didn't you two tell anyone?" Carol wondered. Kurt spoke up, biting his lip.  
"We just both wanted to focus on us for a bit, not have to deal with over-protective step-brothers or parent's freak out moments. I mean, after this we have to go tell Blaine's parents which is going to be..." his voice trailed off. His husband let out a low chuckle, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's knuckles.  
"A nightmare," he finished.  
"Well I did say till death do us part," Kurt joked.  
"Did you write your own vows?" questioned Finn. "Cause when me and Rachel were gonna get married she made us do that,"  
They smiled for what must have been the thousandth time that day, their eyes peering deep into the other's soul.  
"No," Kurt said simply. "We promised everything we wanted to promise with the traditional ones,"  
"To never say goodbye?" Blaine asked.  
"To never say goodbye," Kurt vowed.

**Wow. I'm done. I have finished my first multi-chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoyed the Epilouge, it was fun to write! Sorry if any of the marriage stuff or The Crash was wrong or impossible or whatever, I just wrote how I thought an NY marriage would work. Please REVIEW and check out my new fic, Right or Left! I think it's pretty good :)**  
**Also... Ryan Murphy ...Why? :(**  
**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


End file.
